Only in Paradise
by Demelza
Summary: What if Avalon sent Elisa, Goliath, Bonx and Angela to an Island Paradise? What would have happened if Elisa and Goliath were left alone?


TITLE:: Only in Paradise   
AUTHOR:: Demelza Watt  
EMAIL:: stonelight81@hotmail.com  
A/N:: For the first time in my life...I'm speechless!! *smiles*  But if you want to write me about this fic…. Please feel more than welcome to do so. ;)  My thanks go out to Gabi for beta reading this fic for me and doing a wonderful job at it too.  
DISCLAIMER:: Gargoyles, unfortunately *sighs* DO NOT belong to me! Rats, rats, rats...I could make SO much money if they did...oh wells...they in fact belong to Disney/Buena Vista.  
WARNING and RATING:: Contains sexual references. Probably M.

And now...on with the fic........

Set during the Avalon Travels

I'd just sat down, hoping to put my feet up after hours and hours walking around.  We'd arrived in Stewart Island, New Zealand.  For some odd reason, Avalon had decided that's where we should go, of all places.  I was baffled as to why we were here, so were Goliath and Angela.

It was inhabited, but since we'd arrived at night on the lower shores of the island, we were pretty much on the safe side.  The Gargoyles could easily be able to hide in the surrounding bushes, if they needed to.  It was like a paradise here...a very green paradise, with the cutest little brown birds I'd ever seen!

I stretched my legs out, just as Goliath and Angela arrived back.  "Father and I were walking along the coast, and we saw a whale out on the ocean! It was so amazing!!"  She exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

I smiled back to her, "That's wonderful."  I replied, and my eyes met Goliath's.  He smiled back at me with those soulful eyes, my attention would have been lost to him and him alone when suddenly Bronx came pouncing up on to my lap.  I screamed as I was knocked backward, trails of swear words lost beneath laughter as I asked him, "What are you so excited about fella?"

Goliath restrained the garg beast and pulled him away from me so I could again get to my tired feet.  They ached badly, and all I wanted was to rest and sleep. It had been a *very* long day.  Goliath must have sensed something was amiss, and asked Angela if she could take Bronx to the area beyond the bushes, where they had set up camp so that we could enjoy this paradise for a few days.

"Are you alright?"  He asked me, caring tone as he gently placed his impressively large hand on my shoulder.  I almost shuddered, but not in fear.  I could never fear him.  I looked back to him with a 'I'm fine' smile and once again took my seating on the log.  He carefully sat beside me, "I do not believe you are fine."  Once again the caring tone. 

"Really, I am."  I assured him, gently squeezing his hand.  "Why don't you go with Angela and Bronx, I just need to rest my aching bones."

Goliath let out a sigh, he didn't believe me, and didn't move from his seat.  I gave him another smile, hoping to convince him, but that attempt failed even more than my words had.  "There is something humans do..."  His baritone begun after a moment.

I looked to him, "What?"  I asked him, although curious, I was a little worried.

"Your feet are sore?  Are they not?"

"Ye-es." I replied, kind of caught between reactions. "Why?"

He didn't reply, "Let me give your feet a massage."  The words sent me aback, I'm not sure why.  I didn't know how to respond, so I just turned away, a happy, yet confused smile on my face.  "You do not want me to?"  He asked.

Quickly I turned to him, "I think it'd be lovely."  There, I said it...it wasn't that I hadn't wanted him to massage my feet.  The point was...well, he was Goliath!  Not that there was anything bad in that area, he was a wonderful...gargoyle.  The most honest, caring person.. being, I'd ever known in my entire life.  And there was...was it too late to decline his offer?  I couldn't let him.

It was too late, he moved down from the log, and knelt before me, slipping off my boots and socks.  Taking my right foot in his hands, I almost shivered, even his touch was too much.   His thumb talon caressed the top of my foot as he looked up at me, "I promise to not hurt you."  He said, reading the expressions on my face...which were far from fear that he'd hurt me.  It was just that...he slipped his finger beneath my foot, caressing the underside, his talons were remarkably soft to the touch, and my foot soon stopped hurting.  The same gentle caresses and massaging lasted for another fifteen minutes.  I wondered how he'd learnt such a wonderfully mastered skill.  Next he massaged my other foot, this time it was a little different.

Or maybe it was just me...but it felt like the movements of his hand on my foot were more sensual, at least that's how they felt to me.  I had to snap out of it, there was no way Goliath would do anything like that...not to tease or torment...they were friends...I shook the thoughts from my mind, but they came back...a low moan escaped my lips as he caressed my foot firmer.  His brow lifted every slightly on one side as he looked up at me. I apologized and told him that it was just that it was such a wonderful relief over the pain I'd been feeling all day, especially bad in that foot.

Maybe he believed me, maybe he didn't.  It was in part the truth...he slowly let go of my foot and we sat there, looking at each other. "Elisa..." He began. On instinct I pressed my hand to his mouth, asking him to not speak.  Confusion on his face, maybe even anger too.  With all these mixed feelings I had for him...I took everything in so differently than I normally would have. "Please..." He tried to speak again. 

But this time my lips met his, a slow kiss emanated...diminishing as I pulled back. "I'm so sorry."  I heard myself say expressively.  There was something in his eyes as he continued looking at me.  I didn't know what to say...I wanted to tell him at this moment that I had these strong feelings for him...as I know he does for me. But then, something in my mind took over, I moved my foot and ran it along his leg, no reaction or grimace on his face...I continued, reaching his groin...a whimper came from him, a joyful one. What was I doing? I pressed my foot against him, another whimper, longer, louder...

He reached for me, grabbing me around my waist, I yelped...thinking he was going to hurt me for invading him as I had done, but he carefully brought me to his lap, opening his wings and folding them around us. I could feel a rising heat beneath his loincloth. "Goliath..." I say to him, "We can't."

His hands holding my shoulders move to my jacket. He unzips it and lowers it down my arms as one of his hands clasps my breast. Even through my t-shirt I can feel the electric heat coming from his body. My hands press against his chest, at first I thought to push him away, tell him again that we can't...but I feel a surge of desire burn up through my arms and bring a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek, "Make love to me Goliath." I ask him. 

His eyes meet mine, "Please..." I ask him again, he doesn't respond, only captures my mouth with his in a passionate embrace.

Elisa woke up in a start, heart racing, chest heaving… she sat up, realising that she must have fallen asleep on the skiff again. It was the third or fourth time, since being on the Avalon journeys, that she had woken up from a dream such as that one. Each one had them landing on some paradise like island, where the dream ends in her asking Goliath to make love to her. None of the dreams go as far them actually making love, but so very near that it brings a sense of reality to her, that she can't believe.

She realised, more and more, these passing days that maybe her dreams were trying to tell her something. After all, dreams were just people's subconscious mind's way of giving them answers to questions they haven't yet learnt to ask, weren't they? And if they were… "What are mine trying to tell me?" She thought aloud, looking up at Goliath, his massive frame frozen in stone before her.

...the end...


End file.
